


I'll set you free.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Porn, Not Happy, angry Iker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker is absolutely devastated after the loss against Juventus. He's so angry that he can't even face Sergio anymore.<br/>And then someone unexpected steps onto his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll set you free.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't my best work, but I wanted to make this after the game last night.  
> And because I just love my goalies so much. They are on their own little planet and always have each other's backs.

_Madrid, May 13_.

 

 

When the referee blew the whistle on the end of the match, Iker felt the ground evaporating under his feet.  
He _hated_  losing, always had and always would.

These last few months had been absolute hell to him and he felt the innate guilt ripping through his heart like a blunt knife.  
It was all his fault, he was the one who let the goals in. He was responsible for his team in the end.

That was the fate that was tied to being a goalie _and_ being the captain, and that was one aspects of his career that Iker genuinely hated.

And he had been under so much pressure lately. The fans were hating on him on a daily basis, his own stadium was booing him all the time. The people were demanding his imminent departure on social media.

It hurt him a lot more than he can ever truly put in words. 

Iker was feeling so tired of enduring it all, that he felt like he could sleep for a hundredth years if they let him.

It was in times like these he really wished he could quit on his team, for he was simply fed up with it, with all of it. He actually wanted to leave with every fibre of his being, but every time he tried to make a decision he could hear Guti and Raul's objections echoing in his ears, saying that he needed to endure it for his teammates.

That it was his job.

That they _needed_ him to stay, for a Real Madrid without Iker would be simply unimaginable.  
Before he knew it Sergio was popping up beside him, whispering empty words of encouragement in his ear like he always did after a loss.

''It's not your fault Iker, please don't blame yourself,'' he whispered, slowly brushing his moist lips over the shell of Iker's left ear. Iker felt a furious shiver creep over his spine.

''You're right, it's not _my_ fault Sese, it's yours!'' he bit back, referring to Sergio's stupid actions that had lead to the goal that Morata scored.

 _Morata_ of all people. Of course it had to be him.  
That was just the way Karma worked wasn't it?

''You're actually blaming me for this?'' Sergio snapped, his brown eyes hollow and dark.

''Yes!'' Iker exhaled. And fuck how he hated himself for blaming his 'lover' but he walked away quickly before Sergio could retaliate.

He couldn't be around him right now, he loved Sergio and he was his best friend and loyal fuck buddy but he honestly _hated_  his guts sometimes.  
So instead, he walked toward little Morata and hugged the kid, whispering a muffled 'congratulations' in his ear before he stalked toward Buffon.

Iker had always liked Gigi Buffon, ever since the first time he shook his hand all those long years ago until this very moment.  
The Italian goalie had always defended him no matter what and Iker loved him immensely for that.

Goalies had always lived on their own little planet and Gigi was as loyal as he was beautiful.

Gigi wrapped his long, muscled arms around Iker and held him tight, not saying anything. Iker figured that he was probably unsure what he could say, that would make him feel anything besides sheer grief.

Therefore he appreciated the silence. There was comfort in it. 

They just stood there, and Iker allowed the warmth of the embrace to comfort him and he felt a tear escape his eye.

Gigi kissed his cheek, gazed at him sadly and walked away with a supportive squeeze in Iker's shoulder.

The dressing room was a quiet and devastated mess of people.

Cristiano was sitting quietly in the hot tub, his cheeks flushed dark red in anger and Iker could tell that it was best to leave him alone for a while.

He had left the pitch as soon as the ref had blown the whistle and everybody was smart enough to leave Cris alone.  
Everyone except for James naturally.

The silly kid undressed himself and had the balls to slide into the hot tub besides the monster that Cris had become. Then he decided that it was a good idea to start some chitchat about nothing, only poking the beast even further. Which led to an outburst, naturally. 

''Leave me the fuck alone!!!'' Cristiano shouted after a minute and a half.

James' eyes widened in horror, became soggy as he quickly climbed out of the tub and ran to the showers.

Fabio was the only one who could truly comfort Cristiano when he was feeling like this and everybody gave him expectant looks but Fabio shook his head quietly and refused to get into the hot tub.

He drove Cristiano home ten minutes later when he had got dressed in record time, not even bothering to do his precious hair for hours.  
He didn't say anything to anyone, he only nodded once to Fabio and they disappeared from the dressing room.

Sergio was being unnaturally  quiet too, which was always an uncomfortable experience for Iker, and he knew that he was feeling hurt and could really use some support from him but Iker just couldn't do it today.

He's afraid that if he looked any longer at Sergio that he was going to break his face.

So Sergio left without him and drove himself home.

When everyone was gone Iker finally decided to leave as well, but his legs were heavy and he felt sick to his stomach.  
The guilt was numbing him and he hates himself so much for letting that goal in.

Especially today when the Bernabeu had finally decided to step up and support him for once.

They had sang his name, put up a banter for him and nobody had booed him.

And still he had screwed it all up.  
That was how he had repaid his fans trust, by letting Alvaro Morata steal their dream away.

When he drove home he didn't listen to any music for once, and when he finally reached his house he saw Sergio's car parked on his driveway.  
Of course Sergio was there.

Sergio could never take no for an answer.  
Iker turned his engine off and opened the door to his home and let it fall closed with a bang.

Sergio was plastered onto his couch, laying there with his face buried in Iker's favorite white pillow and he looked up startled when he saw his lover.

''Iker I-''

''I thought I told you not to bother me today!!!'' Iker bellowed, as he stormed forward and snatched the pillow out of Sergio's shaking hands. Nearly ripping the fabric into two in the process. 

''Please Iker, I'm so sorry-''

''No! You don't get to say you're sorry! Not today! Get the fuck out of my house before I throw you out!''

Sergio had turned pale and Iker could tell that his words were breaking his lovers heart but he didn't care about Sergio's feeling right now.  
He only had space for his own heartache at the moment.

''But I love you and you need me,'' Sergio protested stubbornly.

Iker snorted loud and shook his head. ''I don't need you Nene! You need me! You're nothing without me you idiot! I can do fine without you!'' Iker screamed.  

When he saw Sergio's shattered expression, he instantly regretted his words.

He knew that he was being completely unreasonable right now, and that he should really grow the fuck up and comfort his friend for once.

It was a miracle that Sergio hadn't knocked his teeth out yet for what he had said to him.

The venom behind his words was so low. It was such a sucker punch to use Sergio's undying love for him against him when they were being so vulnerable, but Iker was too furious to be rational.

Sergio loved him, always had and always would and Iker just used him for sex and to boost up his own mess of an ego.  
He honestly deserved so much better.

Sergio arose from the couch and walked toward the door, tears drenching his beautiful cheeks and Iker couldn't help but to feel bad for him. Despite everything.   
So he stretched his arm out to Sergio but his friend recoiled away from his touch.

''Don't Iker, just-don't,'' he sobbed and with those words he finally left Iker alone, slamming the door with a devastating bang.  
Iker sighed miserably and walked toward his fridge to get himself a big glass of white wine. He fell down on his couch, staring numbly at his painting on the wall.

He isn't even certain of how long he sat there, just pining, sipping his drink. Feeling the numbness spread to his limbs.

After a while however, he got disturbed by his doorbell.

A part of him fiercely hoped that Sergio had returned so that he could apologize for being such an asshole, but another part of him hoped that Sergio stayed far away from him for a while.

He expected to see a lot of people on his doorstep: his mom, Pepe, Marcelo, or even Guti, but the face that appears is not what he expected at all.  
Gigi Buffon was standing in his doorway, a sad smile lingering on his face, carrying an overnight bag.

''Gigi?'' Iker exhales amazed.

The tall Italian smiled soft. ''Hola Iker,''

''What are you doing here? I thought you guys were leaving for Turin tonight?'' he asked and Gigi nodded affirming.  
''They left but I decided to stay in Madrid for the night,''

''Oh why?''  
''Because you need me Iker,'' Gigi whispered in his best Spanish and Iker shivered when his eyes met the piercing blue ones.

He knew exactly where this was going to go.  
They had slept together a couple times over the past few years, whenever their teams would meet up for a game.

Iker knew that Gigi was sleeping with Andrea, just like Gigi knew that he and Sergio were 'lovers' but Sergio and Andrea knew about them messing around sometimes and didn't see the problem with it.

Fidelity was an anomaly in their profession and Sergio and Andrea both had their affairs with other people as well.

''I can't do this now Gigi,'' Iker whispered, surprising himself with his words. And apparently Gigi as well, for the eyes went wide with surprise.

''What do you mean? Oh-I didn't come here only for sex Iker,'' he explained. Iker felt himself relax a little. ''Oh,''

''I came here for _you,_ because you need someone around you that uh-what's the word? That understands how you feel.  
I'm a goalie and a captain too Iker, I know the feeling.  
When you think you'll die of guilt for letting your team down. I've been there so I came here to support you,'' Gigi mumbled, his Spanish failing him sometimes but Iker understood exactly what he was trying to say.

''Come on in,'' he offered as he stepped aside to let Gigi enter his living room.  
''Grazie,'' the Italian retorted cheekily, as he sat down on the exact same spot Sergio had been laying just a few moments ago. If only Gigi knew that. 

''Do you want some wine?'' Iker offered and Gigi shrugged. ''Sure,''   
He poured him a full glass and sat down beside his old friend.

''Andrea?'' Iker asked, the question behind his words instantly clear to Gigi, who winked.

''He's fine with me being here. You know we both have our affairs, it's really not a big deal. He loves me no matter what. Like Sergio loves you,'' Gigi smiled.

Iker cringed at the sound of Sergio's name and Gigi detected the change in his friend instantly.

''What happened? Did you hurt him?'' he asked tentatively.

Iker nodded miserably, swallowing hard. Struggling against his upcoming tears.

''Why? He's such a nice kid,'' Gigi asks but Iker shook his head. He couldn't talk about it. He just couldn't. Not to Gigi. 

 _''Come here,''_ Gigi opened his arms to Iker who felt himself falling into the older man's embrace and clenching to his grey shirt for dear life. Gigi's kindness was swallowing him whole, like the sea did to a drowning sailor. And yet it was soothing. 

His face fell to Gigi's strong shoulder and he felt the goalie's arms come around him. Oddly enough it really calmed him.

''It's okay Iker, we all fall sometimes. But we only fall so that we can stand up again don't we?'' Gigi murmured as he placed a soft kiss to Iker's damp hair. ''You will be fine, this is just another bump in the road but you're so strong, you will rise again,''

''But I'm so fucking tired Gigi, I can't do this anymore. I'm so exhausted from fighting against the crowd, I'm sick of proving my worth to anyone.  
I just wanna leave Madrid and never look back but I can't leave them, they _need_ their captain. Raul and Guti would never forgive me if I walked out on my friends,'' Iker wailed as he drenched Gigi's shirt with his flowing tears.

''Hey look at me,'' Gigi demanded sternly. He cradled Iker's face with both of his warm, strong hands and Iker obeyed, peering deep into those big blue eyes. Feeling himself drown in the beauty of the gems once again. He could stare forever into those eyes, he thought. 

''You have suffered enough okay! And you've given those ungrateful shits enough. I think you deserve a chance to just-give up. You deserve to be somewhere where the fans are actually happy to have you as their goalie. And you _are_ still a brilliant goalie all right! Don't let anyone tell you differently! I would pick you over a guy like Neuer any day. Yes you let a goal in today, but that wasn't your fault! Your defense let you down like they always do.  
So let yourself off the hook Iker. You've done enough for this team and I'm sure that if Guti or Raul were here they would say the same to you,'' Gigi vowed and Iker smiled soft, despite himself.

He would love to believe that last statement but he can't.  
Raul and Guti would kick his ass from here to sunday for quitting on their team.

Iker cupped Gigi's face and placed a soft kiss to his friend's forehead, still feeling Gigi's hands on his own cheeks.

''I love you Gigi, and I'm so grateful that you're here right now.  
It means a lot to me, because only _you_ can understand what I'm going through right now,'' he said with a soft smile.  

Before he could register the movement, Gigi him tugged away deep into his safe arms.

The embrace really did Iker a lot of good and he felt his heart healing a bit.  
Because he meant what he had said to Gigi.

Only a goalie would truly understand the pain that another goalie went trough during a game like this.

They sat like that for a long time, neither one of them saying a word but it wasn't necessary to speak.

When Iker had finally calmed down a little, Gigi placed another kiss to his temple.

''So do you wanna tell me about your fight with Sergio?'' he offered but Iker snorted soft.

''No I really don't,''  
''It may help you Iker, I've been through a lot of shit with Andrea myself,''

''Maybe but me and Sergio have _sex,_ nothing more. There's no feelings involved, we're not a couple like you and Andrea are,''

Gigi giggled soft before replying. ''Me and Andrea weren't always a couple either you know.  
I've kept him on a proper distance for years before finally giving in to my feelings. And yes we both screw around with other people sometimes but in the end we only love each other. But I've seen the way Sergio looks at you my friend and I know he loves you with all his heart. He would stay with you forever if you'd let him,''

''I know, but that's exactly why I can't let him do that!'' Iker choked out and Gigi wriggled his nose confused.  
''What do you mean?''

''I can't ever let myself be in a serious relationship with him. I've got to keep up pretending that I'm with Sara and nothing is wrong,''

''No that can't be the reason, tell me the whole truth Iker,'' Gigi demanded.

Iker sighed miserably. ''I'm afraid he'll hurt me by cheating on me,''  

Gigi's blue eyes went wide with shock. ''You're joking right?'' he asked sarcastically but Iker shook his head.

''Oh come on! Sergio _loves_ you! He only screws around now because you won't let him stay! If you tell him how you really feel, he would never cheat on you,'' Gigi assured him but Iker isn't quite convinced.

''You don't know him like I do Gigi, and no offense but this really isn't any of your business,''  
''Maybe not but I only want to see you happy my friend,''

Iker exasperated and kissed Gigi's right stubby cheek gently.

''I know that and I love you for caring, but I just can't get into this tonight okay,''

''Okay but-'' Gigi started talking again and Iker decided to take manners into his own hand and he silenced the taller man by gently pressing his lips to his.

Gigi leaned into the kiss gracefully and his lips moved slowly against Iker's.  
He didn't deepen the kiss, partly because he sensed that Iker wasn't in the mood for that, so he merely pressed feather light, open kisses to Iker's welcoming lips.

The pressure against Iker's mouth was welcoming and the kiss somehow made him forget about the horrible evening for a moment.  
Gigi's lips tasted the same as they always did; minty, soft and a bit musky and Iker drowned in familiarity of them like he always did.

When Gigi made a small moaning noise, Iker took it as a sign to deepen the kiss and he parted his lips slowly. Feeling his tongue being taken in by Gigi's willing mouth. Gigi kissed like he did everything else in life, with devotion and passion that ran as deep as a spring. 

Their tongues moved together slowly and warm and Iker gave a small groan at the deliciously familiar sensation as he tugged the Italian goalie even further into his arms. He needed more contact. More love. More was good. It was better than emptiness. 

Gigi however seemed to have had enough of their slow dance and he released Iker with a sigh, tearing his lips off the other man's.

''Let's go upstairs Iker,'' Gigi suggested as he arose from the couch and offered his hand to Iker.

Iker grabbed it without a single moment of hesitation and led his fellow goalie, and captain upstairs to his bedroom.

They fell down on his kingsize bed and Iker felt the other captain curl up behind him, spooning him gently. His face buried in the nook of Iker's neck. 

''Go to sleep my friend, I'll be here for you when you wake up,'' Gigi ensured him. Iker suddenly felt dead tired and sleep was coming over him quickly.

He turned around to face Gigi and presses a soft, grateful kiss to his lips.

''Thank you for coming here, it means _everything_ to me,'' he said, when another tear rolled down his cheek and Gigi kisses it away gently. Placing another peck to his forehead.

''I know, that's why I came,''

''You're a great friend you know,'' Iker whispered and Gigi grinned.  
''I know, buenas noches Iker,''

''Buenas noches Gigi,'' Iker replied.  

He turned around again, feeling the other goalie's arms come around his waist again. He's grateful for Gigi's presence. 

The cheerful Italian can always make him feel as if things will be all right, no matter what happened. 

As if the world hadn't just ended for him.

He felt supported and loved by the only man on earth who could truly understand what it felt like to let your team down.

In Gigi's arms Iker was reborn.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you feel guys! <3


End file.
